


【Obikin】旧的太阳

by Suckbackintime



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 20:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15937883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suckbackintime/pseuds/Suckbackintime
Summary: 在恩多战役前，维达梦见了死去的欧比旺。AO，看不出斜线的斜线向，味如嚼蜡原作向，又名沙漠遇鬼记。





	【Obikin】旧的太阳

       安纳金停下飞车的时候两个太阳已经都落下了地平线，只剩下一点余晖映着尽头的天空。再往上是稀疏的星星，在深蓝色的夜幕间闪烁，金色的沙漠像是被一同融化了，恍惚间在溶溶地流淌。

  
       现在继续往前走已经太晚了，尽管他迫切地想要回家，但飞车的发动机已经彻底宣告罢工。他这次的改装由于缺乏零件有些失败，他对自己承认，或许冷却一晚上再走是个更好的选择。他不想让妈妈担心，可就这么报废一辆飞车似乎也不是好主意，何况夜晚会有野兽在沙地间游荡，一台随时会出状况的飞车似乎不适合应对逃脱。安纳金把飞车和装备都挪到峭壁间，这里伫立的褚红色岩石被风化成奇形怪状，蓝紫色的天空映衬下像是没有完成的高大雕像。当他完成隐蔽的时候连最后一点晚霞也都消失了，气温开始下降，沙漠的风干燥温热，平坦的地面上男孩的影子被拉得又细又长，而他本人的身量在巨大峭壁的对比下几乎可以忽略不计。

  
       拿出照明灯和燃料，安纳金背靠岩石，在暮色中点亮灯火。最远处的沙漠是玫瑰色的，随着距离慢慢冷却下来，变成暗淡的紫色。呼呼的风声时大时小，但好在夜晚天气晴朗，没有云，也没有沙尘暴的迹象。熟悉的黑暗降临，但星星变得更加明亮，安纳金孤身一人在沙漠中，想象着自己长大以后能拥有一艘船。他的舰船崭新漂亮，发动起来稳定而流畅，而他是船长，与他的船一起在群星间自由地冒险。他或许会帮助奴隶们解放，或许会参加星际战役，或许他能认识传说中的绝地武士，但首先他会让妈妈过上幸福的生活，不需要每天担惊受怕，也不用再操劳，他会保护她，不会有任何事能把她夺走，也不会有任何事能把自己从她身边夺走。

  
       在沙漠里住久了以后，很难想象宇宙中还有不存在沙子的地方。在别的星球上可能不会有持续三天的沙暴，可能也没有两个太阳；没有痛苦和贫穷，也不会有长久的干旱和炎热。他知道共和国的首都是科洛桑，塔图因在非常边缘的星系，但在亲眼见到之前，一个完全不同的世界对他来说太过遥远。简易的速食面包吃起来有沙子的味道，但他还是坚持吃完了。这一点食物只能保证他暂时不会饥饿，但远远称不上饱，好在本来他也不需要吃太多。安纳金眺望远方，总觉得沙丘边缘有个模模糊糊的影子在晃动。他等待了一会，确定了自己的想法，那是个人，遥远的剪影看起来就像塔图因上最常见的那种过路人，骑在一头摇摇晃晃的尤皮上，缓慢地朝着他的方向而来。

  
       安纳金有些犹豫，塔图因是个荒芜的星球，出现在这里的人不是赏金猎人、高价逃犯、倒卖商人、奴隶贩子，就很有可能以上全是。他在考虑是不是要熄灭灯火，但那个人想必已经看到他了，真是强盗的话这也无济于事。说来很奇怪，但他并不害怕，他总是对接下来会发生的事有一种特殊的预感，而现在他觉得并没有什么危险。

  
       也有可能那个人并不是朝这个方向来的，安纳金观察着那个接近的身影。他是个人类，并且独自一人；他的坐骑步伐看起来疲倦不堪，比起自己，似乎他更像会被袭击的对象。那个身影越接近，安纳金就越笃定这个人毫无威胁，当他最后到达了足以看清轮廓的时候，安纳金几乎感到期待了：那是个穿着厚重长袍的老人，骑着一头岁数可能和他一样大的尤皮。那人从尤皮上下来，牵着坐骑走近，兜帽掩住了他的脸，借着灯火，安纳金只看见他有一条很直的鼻子，接着那人摘下兜帽，安纳金看见一双明亮锐利的蓝眼睛。他看起来很友善。

  
       “介意我在这里休息一下吗？路实在太远了。”

  
       安纳金点点头。那人说通用语，口音听起来不是本地人，但他也不知道是哪里的。老人在他对面一小块石头上坐下，从长袍兜里掏出一些地衣喂给尤皮。他的长袍很旧了，但很整洁，风尘仆仆的样子像是个普通的旅人，不知何故流落到边缘星系。但安纳金总觉得有些地方使他看起来很特别，不是他在摩斯埃斯帕经常看到的旅客。或许是因为他的口音，或许是因为他并不显得衰老迟钝的动作，或许是他的气质，但这些也都不能解释安纳金从他身上感到的亲切和信任，似乎自己选在这个地方过夜，就是为了等待他的到来。

  
       老人似乎不介意安纳金一直盯着自己看，直到安纳金忍不住出声发问：“那是一把光剑吗？”

  
       那人微微一笑，温和地回答：“是的。”，看到安纳金惊叹的表情，像是被他逗乐了：“你想看看吗。”说着把光剑解下腰带。

  
       “哇哦！谢谢你！你是一名绝地，是吗？”安纳金又惊又喜，他从没想到过能真的遇到一名绝地武士，甚至就在塔图因。他接过光剑，那对于他来说有点大了，而且比他预想得要重，在触摸到剑柄的那瞬间他就确定了，这绝对是一把真的光剑，货真价实，沉甸甸地在他手中，光滑精细，构造绝妙。他听说绝地武士的光剑都是自己制作的，不由得对眼前的老人有些崇拜，老人同时开口提醒他：“注意方向，不要按到开关。”

  
       像是要报答他借出光剑的慷慨，安纳金向他自我介绍：“我是安纳金·天行者。”

  
       “很高兴遇见你，安纳金。”

  
       “我要怎么称呼你？”

  
       “我是欧比旺·克诺比。”

  
       欧比旺·克诺比，安纳金在心里默念这个名字，记在心底，这是他遇见的第一个绝地武士，他看起来年纪很大了，但并不显得老迈，相反，他的眼神敏锐，身上有一种沉静的气质。安纳金下意识地知道自己可以信赖他，并且，一种神秘的感觉让他觉得欧比旺是对他非常重要的人，可他之前从未遇见过他啊，如果有的话，他不可能不记得。安纳金迷惑地看了欧比旺一眼，欧比旺平和地坐在那里，用火石点起火堆。他感到自己有很多问题，但又有些本能地畏惧知道答案，安纳金不知道这是为什么。蓝色的火花悠悠地冒起来，便携燃料融化时产生轻微的噼啪声，升起一缕烟雾，那点明亮的火花摇曳了几下，橘色的火光照亮了这一小块沙地，两个人沉默地看了一会火堆燃烧的样子。

  
       “欧比旺，你来塔图因做什么呢？”安纳金还是忍不住发问了。

  
       欧比旺没有看他，金色的火光在他的眼睛里明亮跳跃着，思绪像是飘散到了别的地方。安纳金怀疑他有没有听到自己的问题，过了好一会，就在他忍不住想问第二遍的时候欧比旺朝他有礼地笑笑：“抱歉，”，他说：“我只是路过，在这里耽搁的时间久了一点。”

  
       “去哪里会路过塔图因呢？这里差不多是宇宙的尽头了。”

  
       “是啊，这里不是什么好景点，但相信我，的确还有比塔图因更糟糕的地方。”

  
       比塔图因更糟糕，安纳金根本不能想象，他认为这或许只是一种礼节性的安慰，或者年长的绝地武士在哄骗一个小孩子，但欧比旺看上去并不想说更多了。他或许并不想被陌生人询问，贸然打扰似乎也是不礼貌的，但他真的有太多问题了，这可是他遇见的第一个绝地武士啊。何况欧比旺虽然并不怎么回答他的问题，但并没有露出不耐烦的神情。如果他不高兴了我会知道的，安纳金莫名地感到肯定，他们才刚刚见面，但安纳金觉得自己就像十几年的老朋友一样了解他。

  
       “你是绝地武士？你从科洛桑来对吗？”

  
       “是的。”欧比旺简单地回答。

  
       “跟我讲讲科洛桑吧！我从来没有去过，妈妈告诉我那是共和国的首都，那里的人想要什么都有。你们都在那里对不对？绝地武士们，而且那里没有奴隶和奴隶主，是银河系最繁华的星球——是吗？”安纳金忍不住一口气问了许多。

  
       “科洛桑是共和国政治、经济和文化的中心，那里确实非常热闹，或许你会喜欢。你很想去吗？”

  
       “天啊，我当然想了！”安纳金嚷嚷起来，像是欧比旺说了什么荒唐至极的话。“任何地方，只要不是这里，我都想去，当然，要带上妈妈一起，我不能撇下她一个人。”

  
       “你真的不能吗？”

  
       风声陡然大了起来，低沉地呜呜吹着，他好像听到欧比旺小声地这样发问，让他心脏漏跳一拍。是不是自己听错了，安纳金想，但他又觉得自己没有，那确实是欧比旺的声音，绝地的声音比风声还要沙哑低沉，让他没来由地感到焦灼和不快，那是什么意思？

  
       “你说什么？”安纳金确认。

  
       绝地看了他一会，又看了眼仍旧深重的天色，一大一小两个月亮悬在天空上，皎洁明亮，他的眼神里有些东西一闪而过。欧比旺端正地坐在那里，身上映着沙漠里格外清冷的月光，像是一个幽灵。安纳金没觉得害怕，只是突然感到一阵悲哀。

  
       “没什么，请继续吧。”

  
       “我……”安纳金找回自己的思路，刚刚他想说什么？有些奇怪陌生的画面出现在他脑子，安纳金不愿意去想。真是太奇怪了，自从欧比旺出现，一切都变得越来越模糊。他突然想不起自己为什么会在这里，与此同时一些不属于他的记忆挤了进来，夜晚的塔图因显得很空旷，但不再令他熟悉。这片沙漠里什么也没有，这句话跳进他脑中，一遍又一遍地重复。这里除了他和欧比旺以外没有任何人，他意识到，不会有沙民，不会有野兽，瓦利不在这里，妈妈也不在，他们在世界的中央，除此以外空空荡荡。

  
       “我想成为绝地武士，你觉得我可以吗？你觉得我做得到吗？你能带我一起走吗，我不想要留在这里了。”

  
       “这是行不通的。”

  
       “为什么，你答应过我的，你承诺过，你说过你会训练我，让我成为绝地，你撒谎了，是不是？”

  
       安纳金不知道为什么自己要这么说，欧比旺什么时候承诺过他？可这些话语就这么跑到了他嘴边，像是在他意识到以前就存在的疑问。或许称之为质问更加恰当，欧比旺作出了承诺，但没有履行诺言，把他一个人孤零零地抛弃在沙漠里，现在他出现了，又想要一走了之。他有权讨要一个说法，是欧比旺先背弃了他。

  
       “你从一开始就不想要教我，你只在乎成为完美的绝地，除了责任以外没有什么是重要的，你既不关心，也不在乎，我从来没让你满意过。”他听见自己的语气变得有些失控，男孩清脆的声音歇斯底里地说着完全不符合他外表的控诉。但这个人不是他，他什么也不知道，他到底在说什么？安纳金惊恐地想要捂住自己的嘴，但发现自己手脚僵硬，动也动不了。安纳金望向欧比旺，观察他的反应，一小部分的他似乎想要看到欧比旺露出痛苦的样子，歉疚、忏悔、愤怒什么都好，但欧比旺无动于衷地坐在那里。他想起欧比旺从来不显露感情。

  
       “我不能教你。你会杀死所有人的。”

  
       “我没有……”安纳金发现自己的眼泪夺眶而出，顺着脸庞流下。他控制不住，觉得自己无比脆弱与困惑，欧比旺的指责让他受伤。“我不会做这种事的，我永远不会。”他杀人了吗？欧比旺一定又在骗他。

  
       “你杀死了帕德梅，记得吗，你还杀死了所有的幼徒。你毁灭了共和国，你知道有多少人因为你而死吗。”

  
       “那不是我做的！”安纳金涨红了脸，不知所措地重复。他从来不哭，也从来不害怕，可为什么他现在那么伤心，同时感到羞愧和惊慌。他真的做了那些他从不记得的事吗，可是根本说不通啊。或许在某处有个一样叫安纳金的人犯下了这些罪行，而他浑然不觉，那个人不是他，绝对不是，他怎么可能伤害那么多的人呢。他想回到妈妈身边了。

  
       欧比旺并不理会他的哭泣，也丝毫不打算为他的诬告道歉，只是严厉地看着他。安纳金摇摇晃晃地站起来，突然涌起的深重哀伤让四肢失去了力气，他用发抖的手抹去眼泪。他要回家。带上他的飞车和装备，穿过沙漠回家去，有人在等他。

  
       “你已经没有地方可以回去了。”欧比旺的声音像是叹息。

  
       “你闭嘴！你闭嘴！”安纳金尖叫。

  
       欧比旺也跟着他站了起来，他的影子长长地投在身后。

  
       “太阳升起来了。”他说，没有看向安纳金，而是注视着远方天际的尽头。

  
       安纳金也随着欧比旺的视线望去，天空正在以肉眼可见的速度亮起，淡蓝色的天幕微微发着白光，转眼间就已经到了他们的头顶。巨大的金色出现在地平线上，那是一轮大得不可思议的太阳，世界像是要整个落入火焰之中。安纳金站在原地，为这样的景色所惊异。第二个太阳很快也浮了上来，整个天空只剩下了无尽的，刺眼的光，在巨大的轮廓以外，天空像是被烤焦一般显露出一种煤灰色，黑压压地朝他裹来，安纳金突然有些不知所措。

  
       “欧比旺？”

  
       他不确定地问道，他不生欧比旺的气了，只想靠近他，但当他回头，欧比旺原先站着的位置只剩下了他的旧袍子，空荡荡地落在地上。他的光剑滚到一边。

  
       “欧比旺？你在哪？”火堆不知何时熄灭了，但空气变得更加灼热，安纳金有些喘不上气，他从来没有这么恐惧过。心脏在胸腔里疯狂跳动，环顾四周，除了漫无边际的沙子以外什么都没有，一切都显得巨大空旷。太阳还在升起来，越来越完整，越来越刺眼，那么强的光，像是要淹没他，可安纳金觉得浑身冰凉。黑色的天际裹挟着风沙刮来，身边巨大的岩石纷纷崩塌，地面与天空都在摇晃，火焰从天而降，安纳金开始跌跌撞撞地奔跑。

  
       “欧比旺——欧比旺——你在哪里——帮帮我！”他一路大声呼喊，但只有风暴更加猛烈，在他面前隆起一道巨大的沙坡，他艰难地攀爬，滑下来又扑上去，他看到最顶上有个人影。

  
       “欧比旺！”安纳金大叫，他看得一清二楚，但欧比旺只是站在原地看着他。

  
       “我不能帮你。”欧比旺的口形在动，一切声响都被风声盖过了，但欧比旺的声音在他脑子里响起。隔着这么远的距离安纳金分辨不出他的表情，但那个模糊的身影看起来也一样悲伤。安纳金又一次落下眼泪。“求你了，”他听见自己恳求，“求求你，师父，欧比旺，我需要你。”留下来，和我一起。

  
       热浪席卷，安纳金看见自己的衣服上腾地冒起火来，他焦急地想要脱掉它，但举起手时发现手指传来一阵疼痛，指尖的皮肤在他的注视下迅速烧焦，枯萎，然后从血肉上剥落，炙烤皮肉的焦味不详地在空中飘荡。他的身体不再是他的，眼泪在落下来的瞬间就蒸发在空气中，整个星球都在燃烧。毫无预警，他跌落在滚烫的沙子里，一路滚下坡去，安纳金挣扎着想要爬起来，发现自己只剩下一只左手，那是一只陌生的机械手，其余的肢体毫无生气地滚落在一边，很快烧成了黑乎乎无法分辨的一团。他尖叫着伸出手，想要阻止自己不断地滑落，机械手指深深地抠进沙里，但一用力从他的指缝间溜走，只剩下细小的沙粒卡在关节间。恐惧和无助把他挤成不成人形的一团，泪水和汗水在烧伤的皮肤上引发更强烈的疼痛，他全身上下没有一处完整的皮肤。他变成了一个怪物，没有手，没有脚，什么也不是，在焦黑的沙里蠕动；他的肺残破不堪，火焰在他的身上，也在他的体内，安纳金无力地干呕，但是看起来更像是垂死的抽搐。疼痛不会停止，他唯一能听到的是自己血肉沸腾的声音，在他模糊的意识里只剩下了一件事。我恨你，我恨你，我恨你——在无止境的咆哮、诅咒、痛哭和恳求中，安纳金仰着头费力地向上看，高地上欧比旺的形状变成了一个小小的点，下一秒就不见了。

  
       安纳金想要伤害他，尽己所能。

 

 

       达斯·维达平静地醒来，下意识伸出手来端详自己熟悉的黑色义肢。他依然残破不堪，每次呼吸时都有沉重的声音透过鼓膜，但这里很好，没有高温，灰烬和疼痛。舰船内部崭新洁白，一切物体都有令人愉悦的光滑表面，他若有所思地站到窗前，端详着黑暗背景中毫无遮拦展现在他眼前的庞大舰队。远处孤悬的蓝绿色星球平和地发着微光，更近的地方，小上许多的灰色空间站反射着宇宙深处的光，没有完工的部分看上去几乎显得脆弱。生命与死亡的对比很有意思，维达沉吟不语，他喜欢这样的场面，看起来如此悬殊，实际上双方的力量截然相反。

  
       欧比旺的光剑就在触手可及的位置，维达把它拿起来。那份重量与梦中的别无二致，他没有感觉，但他仍然记得剑柄舒适的冰凉手感。奇怪的是，他不恨欧比旺，以前恨过，但不再恨了，甚至早在他杀死他之前。那不是出于恨意，只是必须要完成的事。安纳金·天行者或许恨着欧比旺·克诺比，但他不是安纳金。而事实上安纳金也不恨他，相反，他爱着欧比旺，正因如此，他才如此软弱，最终招致了自己的毁灭。维达冷静地评判过去，就像一个旁观者。那是个他重温过无数遍的梦境，在一开始的几年他会在怨恨与愤怒中醒来，现在不会了，再强烈的恨意重复一千遍之后也会让人厌烦，偶尔，在极少的情况下，他只是感到疲惫，甚至迷失，最近，越来越频繁地，当他凝视高大的黑色倒影，总觉得那是什么别的东西，躲在巨大的壳子里，一半的肢体毫无生命，剩下的部分扭曲而不成型，用低沉粗粝的声音说话，但那不是他……维达猛地甩开这个想法。

  
       有趣之处在于，他以为欧比旺的死亡会是迟来的终点，但现在事态并不如他所想的发展。杀死欧比旺就像炸毁一颗行星，完整的星球不在了，但达斯·维达发现自己陷在一片陨石带里，沉寂许久的过去突然生机勃勃向他扑来。他杀了安纳金，然后杀了欧比旺，现在他们两个人都阴魂不散，甚至把卢克推到了他眼前。年轻的天行者，强大，未经训练，但足以对皇帝构成威胁。维达在面罩底下得意地想到，这总要发生的，帕尔帕廷利用了他，而他自己却也有一天无可避免地要成为踏脚石。他会灰飞烟灭，而自己将和卢克共同统治，一切都在轨道上，很快就要发生。多年前他还是一个孩子的时候也曾感受到这样的震颤，命运在呼唤着他，催促着他，朝他降临，他所预感到的是必然的胜利——完完全全，属于他自己的胜利，当时他得到了自由，如今的情境并没有什么不同，他会赢，然后将宇宙握在手中，恐惧、服从和迷失都将成为历史，他是一切的主人。预感是如此清晰明了，以至于他开始感到兴奋，皇帝已经衰老了，或许他有所察觉，但帕尔帕廷最终会明白没有什么能够阻挡他。

  
       马上，皇帝就会到来，然后迎接自己的倾覆。维达短暂地犹豫了一下，他已经很久没有再梦到穆斯塔法了，伴随着隐约的冲动，他将欧比旺的光剑带在身边，随后维达转身走下舰桥，黑色的披风一路翻卷，空无一人的走道上只有他的脚步回响。他的动作自信果决，毫无畏惧，大步走向自己最后的命运，而原力始终与他同在。如果此时有老兵在场，会认出他的背影与多年前被所有人爱着的共和国年轻将军一模一样。安纳金·天行者一生中经历过许多场战斗，最后一次胜利，他将赢取回自己的完整灵魂。

 

 

 

 

END


End file.
